memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Margaret Reed
Birth date removed : An anon removed the birth date tonight. Not sure why offhand. I'm putting it above for the time being, just in case it was removed incorrectly (since they also broke the article format pretty badly). -- sulfur 05:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I skimmed her personal website and I do not see the date anywhere on it, so perhaps her or a representative removed it so her age is not revealed?(which I think we do elsewhere, though I don't know for who offhand)?--31dot 11:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We do it only if no valid source for the birthdate can be found. At this moment, we have only IMDb to go on, which is a user-edited site. There is a match for a Margaret Reed born in California on November 15, 1956, as found on birthdatabase.com... but then, there are many Margaret Reeds listed there. --From Andoria with Love 13:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Roles as an extra It has been suggested (by me, mostly) that Margaret Reed also played roles as an extra in , particularly as either a Lieutenant junior grade or a First officer in . (See File:Bozeman lieutenant.jpg.) Anyone else think that this is her? :::: The actor in this image is credited as being either Ericson, Michaels (performer), or Reed (performer) on the image information page. I think it looks like her, so I've already added that the actor in the image was most likely played by Margaret Reed. (See image page.) This would also imply that Reed (performer) is actually Margaret Reed. Anyone care to merge the two articles if this hunch checks out? –– 13:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've removed the "may have"; she either did or did not play the role. It looks like her, so I didn't remove the information, but I didn't see on her personal website where she claims to have indeed played the Bozeman officer. I'm not sure, though, what the precedent is for going simply by appearance to identify actors. Since you are proposing merging the other page here, I've tagged that page and suggest that it be discussed there.--31dot 13:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I do wish that some discussion had occurred before the rampant changes were made to both pages. In fact, it appears that most of the changes were made with "this may be, this looks like", then some post-change discussion here. -- sulfur 13:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) You are correct. Initially, by last name and appearance alone, I made the "most likely"/"may have" changes to the image's page and this article's main page without adding a topic for discussion, something I probably should not have done. Nevertheless, I do want to investigate this further. So far, the changes I have made and have subsequently noticed by others have been to: the image's information page (File:Bozeman_lieutenant.jpg), Margaret Reed's article, and the USS Bozeman personnel article. Do you or perhaps any senior members know a source to verify if the USS Bozeman First Officer was played by Margaret Reed short of e-mailing her and asking her directly? If it's not her, the actor darn well looks very close. Thanks, and sorry for jumping the gun here. –– 14:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I've contacted one of the admins here who tends to have the sources to get this information (and was the one with the callsheets that listed the three names above). Hopefully he'll be able to chime in and help us out. -- sulfur 14:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::One issue I do have is that her resume only claims that she's played one role in Star Trek. I do admit that it only lists "guest lead" and "guest star" roles though, and not roles as extras. Again, ThomasHL might be able to help more. -- sulfur 14:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, sulfur. Much appreciated. –– Loracian7 14:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (formerly ) BTW, while you're at it, ask him if he thinks this is George Michaels by chance. ;-) –– Loracian7 15:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (formerly ) :::I've added the information from the call sheets regarding the last names of the performers who play the Bozeman crewmembers. Reed is a really common last name and in my opinion the woman who appeared as the first officer of the Bozeman shares no likeness to Margeret Reed. She has a complete different face structure (a wider nose, a bigger mouth for example). On Mrs. Reed's official site are several clips from various shows she worked on, especially Golden Girls, Empty Nest and The Young Riders filmed around this time. I can see no likeness to the actress pictured above. It would be great to have a source for the suggestions mentioned in the first sentence. You can also say that this is actress Jane Kaczmarek .... (knowing this is not her ;). I'll remove the information that she appeared as the Bozeman officer from the articles. It can be brought back if there is a source that this is indeed her and I am completely wrong. Sorry. Tom 00:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Tom. You're right that this is all highly speculative. The picture that really "convinced" me that the First Officer on the Bozeman is Reed was the picture of her on this page. (Compare to this.) But, as you imply, identifying the visual likeness of people is highly subjective, so we should have more solid confirmation before this goes live. Thanks for all your help, and sorry for jumping the gun! –– Loracian7 06:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, guys. It looks like Tom was right. Margaret Reed did not play the First Officer on board the Bozeman. Here's an e-mail response from Margaret Reed herself: It is not me. I was only in the episode "Force of Nature" as Dr. Serova. That photo looks a lot like Maura Tierney, though Star Trek is not listed on her imbd.com page. Best of luck, Maggie Sorry for jumping the gun here, guys. Definitely learnt my lesson on making edits just based on an assessment of appearance. And Tom's eyes seem better suited to it than mine for that matter. Sorry for all the misguided edits, everyone. I'll do better next time. –– Loracian7 15:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. =) Tom 17:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC)